


John Versus The Prey

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has John Winchester met his match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Versus The Prey

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them, how many times do I have to tell you that?!**

**++++++++++**

John stalked his prey carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike. His prey was swift, cunning and he couldn’t afford to miss his chance. He finally saw an opening and pounced. 

John pinned his prey to the ground, ignoring the shrieks and avoiding the kicks as it tried to flee. Finally accepting its fate, sensing the inevitable, it calmed. 

Finished with the job, John was already turning green from the godawful stench in the room. 

"Tomorrow, Sammy, we are going to work on potty training."

Sam blew a raspberry, pulled off his fresh diaper and ran down the hall.

**FIN**


End file.
